


我是一只猫头鹰

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 从海德薇的视角写了写那几年
Relationships: Hedwig & Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. 我是一只猫头鹰（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 算是……散文？  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳

我是一只猫头鹰，不是麻瓜们以为的那种普通的猫头鹰，我是一只雪鸮！

打我从壳里钻出来起，我就生活在伊啦啦猫头鹰商店。那里虽说是猫头鹰商店，但也有不少别的神奇动物，比如紫色的蟾蜍啦，会变成帽子的兔子啦，奇奇怪怪的蜗牛啦，不过我们猫头鹰是最多的。

其实我也不是太喜欢这里，我喜欢飞，但店员却总把我关在笼子里。商店里地方很小，墙上密密麻麻地挂满了笼子，空气里有一股臭味，别的动物总是吱吱哇哇、叽叽喳喳地吵闹不休。那群黑老鼠尤其让我讨厌，总是用它们滑稽的长尾巴玩它那滑稽的跳跃游戏，喜欢卖弄的家伙，哼。

不过我倒是和那只叫克鲁克山的猫玩得挺好的，他长得很奇怪，柿饼脸总是表情阴沉，但我必须承认他比我聪明——这倒让我泄气，要知道我可是猫头鹰里最聪明的。他在这里待了好久都没人买，不过他也不是很在乎，至于我，我才不要随随便便跟了一个傻头傻脑的主人呢。

但梅林在上，你知道我一觉醒来发生了什么吗？我居然在一间桃色壁纸的房间里！笼子门是开的，但窗户没开，我愤怒地钻出来，想要质问房间里唯一的活人——躺在床上读书的那个黑头发男孩。

不过他似乎并没与觉察到我的愤怒，而是兴奋地蹦起来扑向我，“你终于醒了！我叫哈利·波特，你有名字吗？”

我退后了两步，看见了他的伤疤——是的，我认识大难不死的男孩，就算在我们猫头鹰里他也是很出名的，负责照顾我的店员是哈利·波特的粉丝呢，我必须得说我有点惊喜。

“你没有名字是吧，我刚刚看到一个，”他转身拿起放在床上的《魔法史》，“就叫你海德薇吧！”

这个名字不错，挺好听的。我认可地点了点头，用嘴啄啄窗户。他思索了两秒，意识到我要出去觅食了，帮我打开窗户，还担心地喊，“赶紧回来！”

我有点愧疚，我好像吓到哈利的姨妈了。我没能很快回来，刚来这里对捕猎区还不熟，废了好大功夫才捉住了一只青蛙和一只老鼠。我叼着死老鼠飞回房间时，已经是早晨了。他的姨妈正在房间里吸尘，看到我嘴里的东西，她吓得大叫一声，扔下吸尘器跑出去。不过哈利一点都没有责备我，事实上，他努力憋着笑，把吸尘器送出去，然后偷偷跟我说多把死老鼠带回来。

哈利似乎和他的姨夫姨妈关系很不好，那个姨夫总是一副想掐死我的表情，达力则从不敢靠近哈利五米之内，还好我不用和他们打交道。哈利说，他们以前还让他住在储藏室里，比我还惨。达力以前总是欺负他，活该这个像猪一样的家伙长出一根猪尾巴。

日子挺平淡的，哈利大多数时间都待在房间里读他的学校课本，我从打开的窗户尽情地飞进飞出。哈利把九月一日以前的每个日期一天一天写在一张纸上，钉在墙上，每天临睡前就在第二天的日期上打一个钩，看来他真的很想离开这里。我也很期待霍格沃茨，据说那里特别漂亮！

九月一号，哈利五点就起来了，我也乖乖地待在笼子里。到了国王十字车站后，他的姨夫姨妈扔下他走了，只留下我和哈利一筹莫展。还好我没遇到了好心的韦斯莱一家，虽然我不喜欢那只老鼠，但感谢红头发的人！

霍格沃茨里，猫头鹰们一般在吃早饭时把信件和包裹送给主人。但哈利是个孤儿，没什么人给他写信，我有时飞进去啄一下他的耳朵，讨上一小口吐司，然后飞回猫头鹰屋和其他猫头鹰一起睡觉。有时我会去海格那里找点好吃的，顺便帮他送送纸条什么的。哈利说我是海格给他的生日礼物，我也很喜欢海格，所有动物都喜欢他。

霍格沃茨的生活比女贞路有趣多了，我可以在山脉和湖面上尽情地飞，禁林里的夜骐也从来没有攻击过我们。哈利的生活似乎有趣过头了，比如差点被三个头的狗吃了，飞天扫帚出问题了，夜游差点被抓啦，火龙越长越大了——哦，我还做了一次长途旅行，飞到罗马尼亚给他们送了封信呢。学期末的时候，哈利在校医院躺了一个星期，我一直陪着他。有点可惜，他飞得非常好，却没能参加最后一场魁地奇比赛。

不过，我和哈利一样，一点都不期待暑假。


	2. 我是一只猫头鹰（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二年的～

我还以为事情不能再糟一点呢。

我就知道那个神经兮兮的家养小精灵不会干什么好事。

我真傻，真的，我单知道德思礼一家很邪恶，但不知道他们可以更邪恶。

哈利躺在床上，看太阳从窗栅后面落下。我很清楚他在想什么——我们会不会饿死。

活板门一响，一只手从洞口推进一碗罐头汤来。哈利极其没有骨气地跳下床，一口气喝了半碗，然后把碗底几根泡了水的蔬菜倒进我的食盘里。喂，我可是雪鸮，猫头鹰中的贵族，就算饿死也不会吃这种东西的！我愤怒地竖起羽毛，厌恶地看着他，用我的目光发出质问。

“别把你的鸟嘴敲得老高，我们只有这些。”他板着脸说。

他竟然这样对我说话，我用屁股对着这个loser，不想理这个世界。

You are being tested，有句话是这么说的。

“罗恩！”哈利轻声叫到，蹑手蹑脚地走到窗前，“罗恩——你怎么——这是——？”

我在笼子里吃力地转了个身，看见了那辆悬浮在窗外的青绿色轿车。

！！！罗恩来救我们了！我一动不动着，恨不得把呼吸都屏住，哈利你这个家伙说话声音能不能小点？！

一声巨响，铁栅栏被连根拔起，德思礼说不定已经醒了，你们快点啊！

“可我上学的东西……魔杖……飞天扫帚……”

能不能赶紧走？哈利你迟早会被这些身外之物拖累死的！

弗雷德和乔治小心地从窗户爬进房间，乔治拿出一只发夹开始撬锁。

尽管在这个时候，我还是忍不住钦佩他们，如果哈利会这手，我早就自由了。

哈利收拾完东西，又和弗雷德乔治一起把箱子抬了上来，我听到弗农姨夫咳了一声，又咳了一声。

“好啦，我们走吧。”乔治小声说。

哈利爬上窗台，准备钻进车里。

喂喂喂，我怎么办，你怎么能忘记我？！我忍不住尖叫出来。

“这该死的猫头鹰！”

糟了糟了被德思礼听到了，哈利迅速折回屋，把我交给罗恩。在哈利正爬上五斗橱时，那家伙闯了进来，抓住了哈利的脚腕。

加油啊，弗雷德乔治罗恩，使劲拽！

弗农被拉出了窗外，从二楼掉到草丛中，脸变成紫红的，看上去快气死了。

“明年夏天见！”哈利喊道，他们笑得合不拢嘴。

等等，先把我放出来！我啄了啄笼子，我想飞！

“把海德威放出来吧，”他对罗恩说，“它可以跟在我们后面飞，它好久没舒展翅膀了。”

哦，你还记得这点啊。我快乐地飞出车窗，这么多天来第一次飞起来，感谢韦斯莱，感谢梅林！

我不感谢韦斯莱了，至少不感谢罗恩了。

他出的什么馊主意，这个飞车旅行根本就是灾难性的！派我给霍格沃茨送个信它不香吗，两个笨蛋，我的翅膀都快被那个该死的树弄折了！我再不会理哈利了，我发誓！

不过去礼堂送信的猫头鹰告诉我，韦斯莱夫人给罗恩寄了封吼叫信，整个礼堂的猫头鹰都在看他俩的笑话。有点可惜，我应该去参观参观的。

好吧，我和哈利又和好了。他整天往猫头鹰棚屋跑，给我带好吃的。所以我看在他诚心可嘉的份上，发挥了大人有大量的风度，原谅了他。

哈利·波特的生活注定不平凡，今年比去年还要刺激。学校里越来越多的麻瓜出身学生被石化，城堡中弥漫着恐慌的气息。哈利暴露了他的蛇佬腔天赋——我一开始就知道他是蛇佬腔，但这傻孩子好像现在才知道。好多人都认为哈利是斯莱特林的传人，我只能说，如果是哈利打开了密室，那我就是一只泡泡鼻涕怪。后来，哈利他们开始被禁止到场地上来，有一次我去找他，他告诉我，赫敏被石化了。

不过最后，一切也都平息了，赫敏也恢复了。但我不开心，明明都是鸟，福克斯却把我的风头全抢了。

但愿这个暑假会好一点。


	3. 我是一只猫头鹰（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N刷阿兹卡班囚徒，发现开头哈利把海德薇画了下来贴在衣柜上，好暖！

那个大块头男人终于肯把我放出去了，坚持发出噪音还是有效果的，我真是具有革命智慧。

我现在嘛……我要给哈利一个惊喜！

哈利被困在女贞路，整天很不开心，尽管他生日马上要到了。去年，托那个家养小精灵的福，哈利整个暑假没能收到一封信，更别提生日礼物了。不行，哈利今年一定得收到生日礼物！埃罗尔现在状态还好，他应该是可以把礼物送来的，但是赫敏现在法国呢，我飞了整整一天，才找到赫敏。还好她早就把礼物准备好了，看到我时她还松了一口气呢，她真是个好姑娘！

我在空中飞着，偶尔能看到几个同行，但我飞得比他们都快。都被我超过去了。马上就到女贞路了，可惜我耽误了一会儿，不能在哈利满13岁的那一刻把礼物给他。

那前面是……两只猫头鹰？我眯了眯眼，其中一只是埃罗尔，韦斯莱家的猫头鹰！他看上去状态很不好，跌跌撞撞地飞着，马上都有可能掉下来。旁边那只挺漂亮的黄褐色猫头鹰我认识，是霍格沃茨的，他正在试图帮埃罗尔。我加快速度飞过去，和他一起托起埃罗尔。女贞路不远了，我们各带着一只包裹，勉强飞了回去。

哈利正站在窗户前，他这时通常在用被子蒙着头补作业。我们从敞开的窗户飞进去，落在了哈利的床上。埃罗尔彻底倒了下去，哈利冲过去解下包裹，把他抱到我的笼子里——通常我是绝对不让别的猫头鹰进我的笼子，但埃罗尔除外，谁让他是我的好朋友呢。

哈利拆着包裹，站在那儿傻笑着。他拆完罗恩的包裹，开始拆赫敏那个死沉的包裹了。我得意地飞过去，想看看到底是什么东西那么重——应该是本大厚书吧。

没想到赫敏竟然会送书以外的东西！那是一个飞天扫帚护理工作箱！它看上去漂亮极了，哈利眼睛都发亮了，真不愧是我送来的东西。

至于海格送的——我和埃罗尔笑得快喘不过气了。

哇，哇，哈利离家出走了。我三下五除二吃掉那只死青蛙，掉了个头，朝对角巷飞去。我飞进破釜酒吧，老板汤姆还认得我，把我带到11号房间。嗯，哈利见到我一定很惊喜的！希望他带上了我的笼子。

“海德薇！”哈利一眼就看见我了。

不用这么激动嘛，我扑扇着翅膀，飞到他的手臂上。

“你这只猫头鹰可真聪明，你刚来五分钟她就到了。”酒吧老板轻声笑着说。

那当然了，我是谁，人类以外，也就马人和克鲁克山比我聪明了。

哈利和我都很享受对角巷的生活，当然最精彩的，还是我又见到了克鲁克山！

我去伊啦啦猫头鹰店找过克鲁克山几次，但我不能久留。克鲁克山依然没被人领走——直到遇到了赫敏！我就知道赫敏这么聪明的女巫会喜欢克鲁克山的！

当然了，罗恩那只老鼠可不太开心。我劝过克鲁克山不要抓斑斑，但是他跟我说，斑斑不是老鼠，是个人？

虽然我也不喜欢这只老鼠，但老实说，这也太扯了……

哈利·波特就是哈利·波特，今年没有神秘莫测的魔法石和可怕的怪兽，换成了一个想要杀哈利的阿兹卡班在逃犯。不过话说回来，我真的讨厌那些摄魂怪，感觉它们给哈利带来的麻烦可比布莱克大多了。

克鲁克山总是想要抓斑斑，我感觉他似乎在进行着什么阴谋。不过后来我就知道了，斑斑也不是什么好货。虽然我和克鲁克山都喜欢吃老鼠，但我们不会吃别人的宠物的，克鲁克山是绝不可能吃斑斑的，就是那只老鼠在构陷克鲁克山！

学期末的时候，哈利又冒了一次大险，把小天狼星救出去。我真希望小矮星没能逃跑，哈利和我还是得住在德思礼家。

回女贞路的火车上，小天狼星给哈利的信到了。那只猫头鹰太不稳重了，一只合格的猫头鹰是不会得意地一圈圈飞的。我发出咔哒声，高贵地表现出一种不满。

哦，天哪，小天狼星把这只猫头鹰送给罗恩了！好吧，我会试着和他好好相处的


	4. 我是一只猫头鹰•END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔很久发现还有个坑……  
> 直接写结局了

六年前，我们刚刚认识，你翻着那本大部头书，给我起名海德薇。

五年前，我们开着飞车到学校，撞到了打人柳，我一个月没有理你，你一个月都在讨好我。

四年前，我们在对角巷住了三个星期，玩得很开心，真的很开心。

三年前，我整天在你和小天狼星之间传信，好累，生气气。

两年前，我受伤了，你抱着我在魔法史上溜了出去，你怀里很暖和。

一年前，你成为了救世之星，你过得很难，我们一起在校长的葬礼上默哀。

现在，我知道跟着你很危险，我知道有一半人想要杀你，但我不会离开你。

哈利收拾完东西，从我笼子旁那沓报纸中抽出一张看了起来。

哼，你还有心情看报纸？我用屁股对着他一一我己经三天没有飞了，三天！

好吧，我知道外面很危险，现在估计有半打食死徒在附近转悠，但我还是忍不住想生哈利的气。好吧，我承认我是酸了……他总是几小时几小时地对着金妮的照片发呆，要不就暴躁的在房间里来回走着，不怎么关心我了，呜

不过也是，他是救世之星、预言之子、大难不死的男孩等等等等。不要以为我什么都不懂，我知道哈利要去寻找魂器，并且很有可能不会活着回来。

不过你放心，我会一直陪着你的。

一一我才不会让你被别的什么猫头鹰拐走呢！

房间里七个哈利吵吵闹闹，我拍拍翅膀飞到真哈利的肩上，啄了啄他的耳朵。他这次没有推开我，倒是很担心地嘱咐我一会儿注意安全。笑话，我的飞行技术这么高超，你们巫师的咒语怎么可能追上我呢。

不过，哈利的朋友们是真的勇敢。我仔细看着他们，外面很危险，大概会有人永别。

哈利坐到摩托车的挎斗里，看上去像小孩子那样。七个哈利同时起飞，我在空中轻盈地滑翔。

摩托发出巨大的响声，夜空中只有一弯锋利的月亮，没有任何星光。大批的食死徒突然出现，红光和绿光危险地交错着。我穿梭在恶咒中，啄向食死徒的眼睛。

不时有人尖叫着坠落，我看到疯眼汉被伏地魔击中。我俯冲下去，试图托起他，但无能为力。

前方的摩托喷出蓝色的龙火，我心头一紧，向哈利加速飞去。

哈利干的漂亮极了，就像真正的傲罗那样。我扑向一个食死徒的魔杖，哈利将他击晕，我们配合的不错。

一道索命咒从哈利的背后射向他，来不及思考，我扑向那道绿光。

哈利的喊声我听不太清，我只发现自己坠落了下来，黑夜逐渐变白一一看来是成功了呢。

哈利，对不起，我没有陪你到最后。

遇见你，真的很幸运。

我可能是世界上最不平凡的猫头鹰吧，不后悔的。

你要好好的，别太为我伤心，其实我一点都不疼。

不许忘了我！不许喜欢上别的猫头鹰！

走啦。


End file.
